


Time Slowly Fades Away

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Not As Bad As It Seems, light mentions of torture, repetition of a sound, slight Manipulation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Percy loses his memory and Oliver tries to help him remember*Just exploring what possibly could have happened if Percy was a part of the Order of the Phoenix and helped Harry escape once he turned 17. Also, Percy x Oliver. Everything within the lines is the story Oliver is telling it's just from Percy's POV and the 0o0 signals a time skip within the story if that makes sense.*





	Time Slowly Fades Away

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The tall grandfather clock in the corner of the living room was the loudest sound Percy could hear. The brownish-yellow color of the wood wasn't attractive but the mikado shaded gold that made up the workings added to the appeal. His mind was fuzzy and remembering was hard. He had no idea where he was, much less who he was. The ticking of the clock was the only constant thing. Everyone was running around him whispering. Yet the clock was louder.

He chose to focus on it instead of the multitude of people he couldn't remember. They all looked like him in a sense and they told him they were his family but his brain wasn't sure what that word truly meant. He watched the yellow pendulum swing from side to side.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The sound was back with a vengeance, drawing his mind back to reality. He felt that if he thought any more about what happened he would pass out. His brain felt heavy, if that was even possible.

"Hey Perce," a brown-haired boy with a thick accent knelt in front of him. "I'm Oliver."

The name sparked something in Percy but he wasn't sure why.

"You aren't related to me, right? You don't have red hair like the others."

"No," Oliver sighed. "We're, uh—"

"We're what?"

"Together."

"What does that mean?"

"We're more than just friends; we're dating."

"Oh." Percy looked at his hands. His brain wasn't sure on how to process this information. He couldn't remember the boy in front of him and he felt guilty. Little inklings of feelings and memories tried to stick but his brain kept pushing them away. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Oliver reached out to hold his hands but pulled away at the last second.

"Because I don't remember."

"Do you remember how you lost your memory?"

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Percy listened to the clock again, trying to grasp onto anything. He wanted to remember. He tried his best. Oliver looked at him with soft eyes and it made him want to try harder. But instead, he shook his head no.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"If that's okay." Percy lowered his voice. "It probably wasn't pleasant."

"We were helping Harry escape his house. I wasn't with you but George told us all about it…"

* * *

Oliver and Percy were in charge of protecting the twins once they turned into Harry. Percy had George and Oliver had Fred. It was a simple plan that should have been easy to carry out. But of course, it went wrong.

Percy wasn't surprised. Anything that involved Harry Potter and the twins never ended up right. It wasn't really their fault, just the way fate dealt with them all. They all liked to test fate and had scars to show for it.

The sun was starting to set, casting a mikado yellow glow over the sky. Percy hoped the oncoming night would provide enough cover for them. But of course, a group of Death Eaters found them shortly after. Percy's instincts kicked in and he tried his best to defend George. They were on brooms which were part of their problem since Percy wasn't the best at flying a broom. It made him the easier target and both of the Weasleys knew that. Percy made George promise that if they were attacked, he'd get out as fast as he could.

Except George didn't follow the plan. He tried to stay by Percy's side the entire time, both of them screaming spells and waving their wands. But the moment they got somewhere safe where they could've Apparated away, George was grabbed. At this point, his disguise was wearing off and Percy hoped they'd let them go.

"Tell us where the real one is," one of the Death Eaters demanded, his wand pointed at George's temple.

There were three Death Eaters; the one holding George was the tallest. Another stood by Percy, ready to grab him, and the other stood behind George and the taller one. Percy assumed that the third one at the back was just in case Percy tried to use magic.

"Let him go first," Percy pleaded. What if they killed George anyway? He couldn't let that happen.

"Information first then I'll let him go."

"Percy, don't say anything," George's voice didn't waver but Percy could see the fear in his younger brother's eyes.

"You should have left when I told you," Percy tried to steady his own voice. "We don't know where the real Harry is."

"Well then, we'll just have to  _Crucio_  it out of this one." The taller one started to drag George away.

"Take me instead." Percy tried to spring after them but the Death Eater to his side grabbed his arm. "I used to work at the Ministry; I have more to give you."

The Death Eater pushed George towards the one behind him. He then stalked his way towards Percy. George thrashed to try and get the hold on him to release him, but nothing worked. The older man grabbed Percy and they were gone in an instant.

0o0

The Death Eaters took Percy to Malfoy Manor. The redhead wasn't planning on making this process easy for the Death Eaters. He hoped he could last long enough so everyone could get to safety. Shortly after the tall one brought him into the room, the other two showed up without George. That allowed Percy to relax a bit. Someone would find George and he'd be okay.

Percy asked the two Death Eaters show him their last spells so he could make sure George was alive, and the taller one made them oblige.

Percy wasn't sure how long he'd had been stuck in the dungeon. Every so often, the tall Death Eater would use the Cruciatus curse on him. It wouldn't last more than fifteen minutes but Percy could feel his life force draining with each session.

His skin was starting to turn a mikado-like yellow and his hair was starting to become brittle. It was getting harder for him to speak, much less breathe.

It must've been a few days since they'd captured him; there was no way it was less than that (later they told him he was gone for a week). But his memory was slipping.

After they realized Percy would never give anything up that was of any use to them, they threw him out of the manor. At this point, he was completely gone; only a few memories lingered with him. An image of a house flashed in his head and in an instant, he was there.

No one was sure how Percy managed to Apparate without a wand. It was a difficult thing to manage and only a few people had ever mastered it.

* * *

"I'm sorry I put you all through that."

"It wasn't your fault, Perce." Oliver moved to put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"George and I could have made it out." Tears threatened to fall from Percy's eyes. He was so frustrated. He wanted to remember.

"We never know what would have happened, Percy, but we know what will. You'll get better. I know you will."

"What if I never remember?"

"Then I'll be here to help you rebuild." Oliver slowly took Percy's hand in his. When the other boy didn't pull away, Oliver smiled.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Percy had forgotten about the old grandfather clock. The story Oliver told had distracted him from the constant noise the clock made. The goldish workings continued to move just like how everyone around him continued to live. The world would keep turning and over time he'd heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
